<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my hand, wreck my plans by lastoneleft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884464">take my hand, wreck my plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft'>lastoneleft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Disaster Gays, Eventual Smut, Flirting, M/M, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Swearing, demon Natsu, demon pacts, so much swearing, sorcerer gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gray wanted was to make it to the Sorcerer's Society in time for his meeting. Instead, he's somehow managed to portal himself to the In Between.</p>
<p>His plan is to keep to himself. Simply survive amongst the demons, witches, and sorcerers until he can figure out how to get home. Then he meets Natsu, a mysterious - and annoying - demon. Gray discovers it's hard to be annoyed by someone who saves you from having your soul eaten. He still manages when Natsu, for whatever reason, will not leave him alone.</p>
<p>As suddenly as Natsu enters Gray's life, he makes himself part of it. If he keeps smiling at Gray like that, Gray thinks he can deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gratsu Weekend 2021, still fallin' for you</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/gifts">splendidlyimperfect</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray isn’t sure where the spell went wrong. He’s sure he got the incantation right, and he’s fairly certain he got the hand motion correct too. He remembers feeling an odd flare in his magic, and expelling significantly more energy than he’s managed since he discovered his powers. He didn’t even get the chance to be impressed with it before the portal opened beneath his feet instead of in front of him. The place he’s tumbled into is definitely not the fucking Sorcerer’s Society.</p>
<p>The Society is located on the outskirts of London, and given the time of year he expected rain-slick pavements, high winds, and plenty of humans with too little magic to manifest into anything tangible. Instead he’s been met with a blast of heat, and a stretch of empty, desert-like land on either side of a road leading into a small civilization.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Gray mutters. “Where the hell…”</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath. First thing’s first. Find out where he is, then contact his teacher. God, Lyon’s going to be absolutely giddy over this. Gray really wishes someone else had offered to take him on as their apprentice.</p>
<p>Sighing, Gray starts down the road. As he draws closer to the civilization he spots a sign, <em>nec hic neque illic.</em></p>
<p>It takes Gray a moment to work out the translation. “Neither here nor there.” If he remembers his training correctly, he’s in the land between the human realm and the First Circle of Hell. <em>“Fuck,”</em> Gray repeats. Lyon is <em>never</em> going to let him live this down.</p>
<p>Even if he were to be extra careful about the incantation and gestures he’d need to use to get himself home, he doesn’t have nearly enough power to get back to his own realm. The spike in his energy was a fluke. Though, with supplementary potions, he might be able to portal himself to the closest piece of human land. It’ll be harder than the tasks he had to pass to get his sorcerer’s permit, but it beats telling Lyon about this.</p>
<p>If Lyon finds out about this, however, he might dump Gray as an apprentice altogether. Gray isn’t technically breaking any rules, but Lyon made him promise to call if he ever finds himself in trouble. Lyon will take responsibility for this somehow, and he’s told Gray time and again that he doesn’t accept reckless behaviour from his students.</p>
<p>Sorcerers frequent the In Between all the time. It’s known to be a hangout for magic wielders and low tier demons alike. The thing is, they’re all powerful enough to come here on purpose and to leave when they please. They’re all more magically advanced than Gray, and from what he’s heard, some magic wielders will, given the opportunity, offer sorcerers to higher tier demons in exchange for a pact. And the low tier demons will definitely try to eat him. If someone can overpower Gray, which as much as he hates to admit it, is likely, he’ll be some demon’s next meal. Lyon would definitely lose his shit.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Gray says, pulling out his phone and unlocking it. No service. Because he is in the fucking In Between. <em>“Fuck.”</em> Okay, new plan. Find a way to contact Lyon without a goddamn phone. Or figure out how to get back to the human realm without anyone discovering he got here by accident. Whichever comes first.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The magic shop he steps into is tiny, and from what he sees, sparsely stocked.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Gray calls to the shopkeep, “I’m looking for-”</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, we probably ain’t got it,” they answer. Gray’s almost certain this is a demon, but given that most of them walk around in their humanlike forms, he can’t be sure. “We don’t get our shipments in for another two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Two weeks?” Gray says, trying to hide his exasperation. That’s a long time to be here without letting on how little power he has in comparison to the In Between’s residents. “Why so long?”</p>
<p>The shopkeep squints at him. “You new around here? Or have you just forgotten that all the supplies filter through the Nine Circles before we get whatever it is they don’t want?”</p>
<p>“Why not order supplies from the human realm?” Gray asks. “Surely they’d get here faster.”</p>
<p>“Their shit’s subpar,” the shopkeep says dismissively. Looking down on another race right after explaining how higher ranking demons give you leftover supplies seems a bit ironic to Gray. “No offense.” Gray is sure the shopkeep doesn’t give a shit whether or not they’ve offended Gray.</p>
<p>But if they can tell Gray’s human at a glance, they’re probably a demon like Gray suspected. “None taken," Gray says.</p>
<p>The shopkeep tilts their head at him. “Anything else I can help you with?”</p>
<p>“Are there any other magic shops around?”</p>
<p>The shopkeep gives him another look that suggests he’s stupid.</p>
<p>“Right, then.” Gray takes a step back toward the door. “I’ll be back in a couple weeks.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The sorcerer who checks Gray into his room at the inn directs him to a library a few blocks over. If Gray has two weeks before he can get the supplies he needs, he should spend his time figuring out exactly how he’s going to contact Lyon or get back home.</p>
<p>After almost a week of spending every waking hour doing research, he thinks he knows which supplementary potions would best amplify his magic for the spell he would need to use to get home. Now he has to find out which ones would work best for a spell to communicate across realms so he can call for Lyon.</p>
<p>He can only hope the magic shop will get all the ingredients he needs for at least one set of potions. He knows some of them are rare. He just doesn’t know what the possibility is of those herbs trickling down through all Nine Circles and ending up here. Maybe he should go back to the shop and check. Though for every question he asked, the demon running that shop gave him a look like they could sense something was off about him. It’s best for him not to invite too many questions.</p>
<p>Gray’s so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn’t notice he’s made a wrong turn until he sees the dead end of the alley he’s ended up in. He sighs and turns around. Cramming his head with information for sixteen hours a day probably isn’t healthy. Lyon gave him so much shit for studying non stop when he was preparing for his exams.</p>
<p>Maybe he should take a break tomorrow. Or at least read something that isn’t about portals or projections. The last thing he needs is the damn burnout that Lyon keeps warning him about.</p>
<p>Gray has almost made his way back to the street when someone steps into view. He stops and turns to face him. Gray can barely make out a shock of pink hair, illuminated by the dim light of the streetlamp. The alley is dark, but Gray can make out his eyes, an unnaturally vivid green that gleams in the almost-pitch black. <em>Demon.</em></p>
<p>“I can smell it, you know,” he says. Gray’s brows shoot up. “Your fear.”</p>
<p>Gray doesn’t respond, his throat entirely too tight. He mentally goes through all the defensive and offensive spells he knows that might help him get past this demon.</p>
<p>“You must be new to the In Between,” he continues. His voice is low, but calm. Amused. “Humans here aren’t really scared of demons. Most move here to get used to living amongst them while they earn their right to enter the Nine Circles.”</p>
<p>Gray’s breath shudders out of him. He can’t move but for the shaking of his hands. Magic flicks over Gray’s palms, warming up in preparation, and he feels marginally safe. Until the demon chuckles.</p>
<p>“Ooh, not very powerful, are we?” he asks. <em>Shit.</em> Gray was under the impression lower tier demons couldn’t get a read on someone’s magic from such a small display. “How did you end up here, then, human?” His tone, while still amused, is not mocking.</p>
<p>“Would you quit fucking monologuing?” Gray snaps before he can remind himself not to mouth off. This really isn’t the fucking time.</p>
<p>The demon lets out a bark of laughter. “It wouldn’t be a monologue if you answered when spoken to,” he says. Those bright eyes drag over Gray’s frame. Assessing. Calculating. Terrifying yet intriguing. “Get a handle on your fear if you wish to survive the In Between. Even if you pass the trials to get into the Nine Circles, I wouldn’t recommend setting foot there until your magic improves.”</p>
<p>He turns to leave and Gray’s shoulders sag with relief. He pauses, whipping back around. Gray’s shoulders hitch up again.</p>
<p>“Calm down, would you?” the demon says, tone still light. “I only wish to know your name.”</p>
<p>Gray hesitates. The demon already knows too much about him from their little encounter, but he doesn’t want to risk being more disrespectful than he’s already been. “Gray.”</p>
<p>The demon holds his hand out. Gray stares at it. Taking a demon’s hand seems like a really stupid thing to do. All he wants is to get back to his room in one piece. So, he shakes the demon’s scorching hand, feeling like an absolute idiot.</p>
<p>“Natsu.”</p>
<p>Gray can almost hear the smile in his voice before he disappears in a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The witch that runs the library looks up when Gray walks in. “Ah, there you are,” Lucy says. “I was worried when you didn’t come in yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Just took a bit of a break,” Gray explains, wandering over to the closest set of shelves. “Remember Lyon?”</p>
<p>“Your teacher,” Lucy says with a nod.</p>
<p>Lucy’s the only kind being Gray’s met in the In Between. He never meant to tell her, or anyone else here really, that he’s still an apprentice but she just draws these things out of him.</p>
<p>“He’s always bitching at me for not taking time off. Says my career is more likely to be destroyed by burn out than any kind of fuck up.” He plucks a book from a shelf. “Though, I’m starting to doubt that.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Natsu comes to mind, but Gray doesn’t want to tell her about that encounter. She has a very Lyon-like style of worrying. She constantly scolds him for forgetting to make time to eat while he’s doing his research. “I’m stuck here in the In Between, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Gray can feel her staring and absentmindedly flips through the book in his hands.</p>
<p>She also has a Lyon-esque tendency of knowing when he isn’t telling the whole truth. “What aren’t you saying?”</p>
<p>Gray sighs and tells her about his meeting with Natsu.</p>
<p>Lucy, while kind, does not tolerate bullshit, and she sighs louder - more of a growl, really- when he tells her his little line about monologuing. “I keep telling you to tone down the smart assery.”</p>
<p>“You should have heard him!” Gray says defensively. <em>“Ooh, not very powerful, are we?”</em> he mocks. “Fuck <em>off,</em> demon.”</p>
<p>Lucy shakes her head at him. “Most demons don’t take that kind of snark from humans, regardless of whether or not there’s a chance the human is more powerful than they are.”</p>
<p>Gray hums noncommittally, hoping Lucy will drop it. She doesn’t of course, and squints at him instead and asks, “Anything else?”</p>
<p>Gray shrugs, flipping a page of his book. He doesn’t even read anything before flipping another.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gray.”</em>
</p>
<p>Gray’s eyes fall shut. “He asked for my name. And, uh. I told him. Before shaking his hand.”</p>
<p>“Christ,” Lucy breathes. Gray opens his eyes and finds her rubbing her temples. “You gave him your name? You took his hand? Why didn’t you just climb into a windowless van with him while you were at it?” Gray scowls at her. “Don’t you look at me like that. Sometimes that’s all a demon needs to possess you. He might have done it and just not taken control of you yet.” Well, shit. Gray hadn’t known that.</p>
<p>“He gave me his name, too,” Gray grumbles petulantly instead of addressing the newest issue.</p>
<p>“Who was it?” Lucy asks. “I might know what kind of abilities he has.”</p>
<p>Gray snaps the book shut and puts it back on the shelf and grabs another. “Natsu,” he answers.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lucy relax. “You’re fine, then.”</p>
<p>“Why? Is he weak?”</p>
<p>Lucy goes back to her paperwork. “He has no interest in possessing humans, or any other being for that matter.” It’s not like Lucy to not answer his questions, but he’s not going to pry now that she’s calmed down. </p>
<p>“Say.” Lucy looks back up at him. “How did you end up in an alley anyway?”</p>
<p>Oh, she’s not going to like this.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucy, it turns out, also has a Lyon-like reaction to Gray overexerting himself. After a heated lecture, she banned him from the library for the rest of today and tomorrow. The look she gave him when he asked if he could take some books back to his room was withering.</p>
<p>Now Gray’s sitting in a bar, trying to follow Lucy’s orders to “relax.” It’s proving difficult. The civilization is small, so demons, witches, and sorcerers alike tend to stare when they notice someone new. He considers going back to his room at the inn and reviewing the notes he has so far but he has a feeling Lucy would know somehow and would banish him from the library forever.</p>
<p>Gray drains the rest of his drink, and goes up to the bar to pay. He won’t review his notes, but he would rather spend his time away from the library alone than sit here and be scrutinized another minute.</p>
<p>He raises his arm to flag down the bartender and elbows the being next to him. “Shit, sorry.” The alcohol here is a lot stronger than what he’s used to in the human realm, and it’s hitting him hard.</p>
<p>Sharp, crimson eyes turn on him. Another demon. Fan-fucking-tastic.</p>
<p>“Watch yourself, human,” the demon spits at him.</p>
<p>“It was an accident,” Gray says, as calmly as possible. “I said I was sorry.”</p>
<p>The demon shoves off from where he was leaning against the bar. Now that he’s standing up straight, Gray can see he’s at least seven feet tall. Well, shit.</p>
<p>“Maybe that isn’t good enough,” the demon growls. “I’ve never seen you around here before. Why don’t you tell me who the fuck you are?”</p>
<p>Lucy’s voice rings loud in his head. <em>Don’t give him your name.</em></p>
<p>“Look, why don’t I buy you a drink and we call it even?” Gray gestures, carefully, to the liquor behind the bar.</p>
<p>“A drink?” the demon asks. He looks Gray over, forked tongue peeking out to drag along his lips. “Nah. I prefer souls.”</p>
<p><em>Shit.</em> Shitshitshit.</p>
<p>“Damballa,” a deep, familiar voice rumbles. Natsu steps beside Gray. “Is there a problem here?”</p>
<p>Damballa, while a foot taller than Natsu, visibly shrinks back. His pale skin goes sheet white and his eyes flick from Natsu to Gray and he seems to remember why he’s angry.</p>
<p>“This human needs to learn some respect. I was offering to teach him,” Damballa says. He’s irritated, but there’s an air of caution about him too.</p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary,” Natsu bites back. Damballa all but flinches at the venom in Natsu’s voice.</p>
<p>“He hit me,” Damballa counters. Gray opens his mouth to call bullshit when Damballa takes a step toward him. “I’m going to-”</p>
<p>Natsu wraps an arm around Gray’s shoulders, eyes narrowing. “This human is with me.” Red scales bloom over Natsu’s knuckles and along his temples, curving gracefully over his cheekbones. Black markings unfurl beneath his ears, snaking over his skin, lining his strong jaw and running down along his throat until they disappear under his clothing. He looks at Gray, eyes glinting even brighter than Gray remembers. Natsu squeezes Gray’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right?”</p>
<p>He can feel Natsu’s magic energy pulsing, tugging at him. A delicious heat compelling him to come closer. So Gray does. He leans in, and answers without thinking, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Something sears into the back of his right hand, and he hisses through his teeth. A surge of energy, white hot, heady, and intoxicating runs up his arm until he feels it thrumming in his chest, beating alongside his heart. It takes Gray a moment to ground himself, but something about it feels like coming home. “Oh,” Gray breathes. Natsu’s eyes flash and Gray instinctively knows to keep his mouth shut now and ask questions later.</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Damballa huffs.</p>
<p>The look Natsu levels Damballa with has him visibly recoiling, and Gray’s guessing that it’s out of sheer pride that he doesn’t turn tail and run.</p>
<p>“Show him,” Natsu says.</p>
<p>Gray raises his eyebrows and Natsu nods at his hand.</p>
<p>Gray nods back, and lifts his hand, showing Damballa the back of it, where it still vaguely aches.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Damballa gasps. “You really…” He shakes his head. “I can’t fucking believe it.”</p>
<p>“I believe you owe my friend an apology,” Natsu says, voice still tight and clipped.</p>
<p>Damballa’s face goes from pale to flaming red. “Sorry,” he blurts before running out of the bar.</p>
<p>Gray turns his hand over. He finds a large, red circle, lined with a depiction of the scales fading from Natsu’s skin, closed tight around intricate flames. He may not know much about demons, but he recognizes a pact mark when he sees one.</p>
<p>He looks from the mark, to Natsu, and back to the mark again, gaping.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll explain,” Natsu whispers in his ear. “But first, I’ll take that drink you were offering.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu explains their pact to Gray. How it came to be, and later, how it can be used to protect Gray. Lucy points out a feature of the pact that Natsu's been utilizing, much to Natsu's embarrassment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray sits at the table Natsu’s waiting at and finds him smirking. “What?” he half-shouts over the din of the bar.</p>
<p>Natsu gives a lazy wave of his hand and the noise around them lulls, conversations and music now a mere buzz in the background.</p>
<p>“I’ve just never seen that many demons clear a path for a human before,” Natsu explains.</p>
<p>Gray nods, pushing Natsu’s drink over to him. Natsu takes a sip, eyeing Gray over the rim of his glass.</p>
<p>“Well?” Natsu raises his brows. “Aren’t you going to start asking questions?”</p>
<p>Gray looks around them. “No offense,” he says, “but I don’t think your silencing spell worked properly. Shouldn’t this conversation be a bit more private?”</p>
<p>Natsu laughs, head thrown back, his entire face lighting up with it. It’s such a contrast to the dangerous look he was throwing Damballa earlier. Natsu’s still smiling when his gaze finds Gray again. Now that Gray can get a proper look at him, without the dark of an alley or the threat of a demon trying to claim his soul, Gray can see that Natsu’s- well, there’s no other way to really describe it. He’s beautiful. Gray wonders, briefly and embarrassedly, if Natsu is an incubus.</p>
<p>“No one can hear us, I assure you,” Natsu says. “I kept a little background noise because humans tend to hate utter silence. It unsettles them.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” That was considerate. Gray nods. “Okay, then,” he says. He takes a long pull of his beer. “This is a pact mark.” He holds his hand up. Natsu simply sits there, watching him. “And you’re not answering me.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a question.”</p>
<p>Gray suppresses the urge to roll his eyes because Natsu just saved his ass. He’s also a little wary of the fact that a demon who clocks in at seven feet and what had to be three hundred pounds of pure muscle was visibly terrified of Natsu.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Gray says, taking a deep breath. <em>“How</em> is there a pact mark on the back of my hand?”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Natsu says quietly. If Gray didn’t know any better, he’d think there was a hint of pink over Natsu’s cheeks, right where those deep red scales had been not ten minutes ago. Do demons blush? It seems rather unlikely. “Okay, just. Don’t get angry.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m in a position to get angry. I’m still alive because of…” <em>Because of you.</em> “This,” Gray finishes, holding his hand up again.</p>
<p>Natsu gives him another blinding smile. “Do you recall the night we met?”</p>
<p><em>Vividly.</em> “Of course I do. It was two nights ago,” Gray deadpans. “I’m not a toddler.”</p>
<p>“I believe I’m about three thousand years older than you are,” Natsu says, waving him off. “So, that’s debatable.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, you’re ancient,” Gray says. Natsu puffs out a small, surprised laugh. “What about the night we met?”</p>
<p>Natsu eyes him thoughtfully before continuing, “You gave me both your hand and your name, and along with them, the power to establish a bond.”</p>
<p>“I thought demons needed some form of consent to forge a pact with a human,” Gray says.</p>
<p>“Most do. There are some exceptions.”</p>
<p>“And you’re an exception.”</p>
<p>“As you so helpfully pointed out,” Natsu says, chuckling and reaching over to tap the back of Gray’s hand. “This is a pact mark. So yes, it would appear that I am an exception.”</p>
<p>“Smart ass,” Gray mutters.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re in a position to call anyone a smart ass,” Natsu shoots back, even as another smile stretches over his face.</p>
<p>Gray snorts. “You’re not the only being in the In Between who thinks so.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Natsu hums. “Have you made friends here, then? I’ll be honest, that seems like quite the accomplishment considering what I just witnessed between you and Damballa.”</p>
<p>Gray <em>does</em> roll his eyes at that, but Natsu doesn’t seem to mind. He just looks at Gray the same way he has since they met. With perpetual amusement. “Just one,” Gray clarifies. “She runs the library I’ve been doing my research at.”</p>
<p>“Lucy?” Natsu asks, blinking. Gray nods. “It seems I made a good choice then.”</p>
<p>Gray’s about to ask what he means when Natsu asks, “Is there anything else you’d like to know regarding the pact?”</p>
<p>Gray chews his lip for a moment. “You really didn’t need my permission to make it happen?”</p>
<p>Natsu looks sympathetic. “According to old demon law, because of the type of demon I am, the permission was implied when you gave me the hand you prominently use to perform magic. Giving me your name alongside that was essentially a verbal signature I was able to integrate my own magic into.”</p>
<p>“Interesting.” And Gray means it. Demons are much more fascinating than he realized. He wonders what Lyon would say if Gray decided to study demonology.</p>
<p>Natsu seems to interpret this as sarcasm, which, given his limited interaction with Gray, isn’t unwarranted. “I did try,” he says tentatively, as if he isn’t infinitely more powerful than Gray, “to obtain some form of consent. When I said you were with me, and asked you to confirm it, that was the closest thing I could do in front of Damballa without letting on that we weren’t bonded yet. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Gray shakes his head. “It’s cool. You saved me from having my soul eaten. That’s a little more important to me than you asking permission first.”</p>
<p>Natsu relaxes. “Still,” he continues, “if you want, there is the option of severing our pact. It’s not complicated, and I’d take care of all the magic that would need to go into it.”</p>
<p>Gray blinks at him. He hasn’t even had this pact for an hour, but Natsu’s energy settled in next to his so seamlessly Gray feels like it’s been there forever. Like he wouldn’t know what to do without it.</p>
<p>“If you decide to go that route,” Natsu explains gently, “we could never forge a pact again. You can only make a pact with any demon once. They’re incredibly easy to enter into, even without the implied permissions, but once you get rid of them, that’s it. They’re lost to you.”</p>
<p>Something that feels vaguely like panic rises in Gray’s chest. “No,” he blurts. His left hand slaps over his pact mark, then brings his right hand to his chest and cradles it there. Natsu looks taken aback at the conviction in Gray’s voice. “I mean…” Gray can feel his cheeks getting hot. Shit. “I wanna keep it. If that’s all right with you.” Natsu chuckles, warm and soft. Gray falters at the sound. “I just- I’m not an idiot, ya know?” Oh, god, that sounds worse than <em>I’m not a toddler,</em> and it probably sounds even less true to Natsu. “A pact can be an invaluable thing to a sorcerer, so-”</p>
<p>“Gray,” Natsu interrupts. Gray looks up from his hands then goes for his beer when he finds Natsu watching him, looking thoroughly entertained. “That’s perfectly all right with me.” </p>
<p>Gray takes a long drink, then sets his mug down on the table, now half empty. “Cool.”</p>
<p>Natsu is very obviously trying not to laugh. Once he gets himself under control he asks, “Is there anything else you’d like to know?”</p>
<p>Gray nearly shakes his head, then he remembers the most pressing question he had when he sat down. “One last thing, yeah.” He takes another gulp of his beer. “Why?” When he looks up, Natsu is watching him, thoughtful. Intrigued. “Why did you…” He holds his hand up. “Do this?”</p>
<p>“It was the easiest way to get Damballa to back off. I could have fought him, but my brother gets pissy about that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“Your brother?” Gray asks, eyebrows raised. “You look like a grown demon. Hell, you’re over three thousand years old. Why does it matter what he thinks about you fighting?”</p>
<p>Natsu shrugs. The casual gesture seems a bit forced. “We have a... peculiar family dynamic, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Gray nods. He’s curious, but Natsu clearly doesn’t want to talk about it so he’s not about to press. “Then why,” he starts, trying to think of a delicate way to phrase this. But then he remembers he’s never been a delicate person. “Why step in at all if there was a chance of Damballa escalating it to a physical fight?”</p>
<p>The corner of Natsu’s mouth flicks up. “I find you interesting,” he says. “It would have been a shame if you had died.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gray isn’t surprised when Natsu walks into the library. Natsu managed to crop up everywhere Gray went yesterday. The shitty little diner where he had breakfast. The cafe where he grabbed his third cup of coffee. The grocery store where he grabbed lunch. The tiny boutique where he stopped for clothes. Gray was beyond annoyed by that point and holed himself up in his room for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>“You stalking me, demon?” Gray asks, turning back to the books spread out before him.</p>
<p>He sees Natsu’s sheepish look out of the corner of his eye. “No,” Natsu says, wandering up one of the aisles. “Coincidences happen, is all.” Natsu rounds a bookcase and walks up another aisle, stopping close to the table Gray’s taking up. “And why are you calling me <em>demon?</em> You know my name.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I hear,” Lucy calls, stepping out from the back room.</p>
<p>Natsu starts, whipping around to face her. “What in the Nine fucking Circles-” Natsu gasps. “What are you-”</p>
<p>“If you say, <em>doing here,”</em> Lucy says drily, “I’m going to curse you. This is <em>my</em> library.”</p>
<p>Natsu rolls his eyes. “As if you could land a curse on me.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll banish you from the library and put an end to your- what did you call it, Gray?” Lucy looks between them. “Stalking?”</p>
<p><em>“Coincidences,”</em> Natsu insists. The tips of his ears turn pink. Maybe demons can blush. Fucking weird. Gray’s sure Natsu can feel Gray staring at him. He peeks at Gray out of the corner of his eye and snatches a book off the shelf. “Don’t look at me like that, <em>human.”</em> He sits down across from Gray. “It’s a small town. It’s easy to run into people.”</p>
<p>Gray levels Natsu with a flat look. “Run into people, huh?” Gray asks. Natsu shifts in his seat. “And was that you I heard in the lobby of the inn I’m staying at chatting up the owner last night?”</p>
<p>There’s no mistaking it, Natsu definitely flushes pink at that. “I only wanted to catch up with Tunrida,” he says. “She’s an old friend.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Lucy scoffs. “Tunrida tolerates you. The only real friend you have here is me.”</p>
<p>“Not for long,” Natsu grumbles.</p>
<p>Lucy pointedly ignores that. “If you’re visiting old friends, why is this the first time I’m seeing you in a year?”</p>
<p>“I only got back from the Third Circle last week!” Natsu says defensively. “I’ve been busy.”</p>
<p>Gray glances up at Lucy and finds her fixing Natsu with that sharp, calculating look he’s been on the receiving end of his share of times. He’s staying out of this one.</p>
<p>Her eyes flick from Natsu to Gray and he has a sinking feeling he’ll only be staying out of it for a moment longer.</p>
<p>“Busy showing up wherever Gray happens to be,” Lucy says in that thoughtful way that means someone’s in trouble. Gray decides it’s a good time to be very, very quiet.</p>
<p>“Gray.”</p>
<p>Moment’s up.</p>
<p>Gray slowly looks up from the book he’s been staring at but not actually reading since Natsu arrived.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve done some clothes shopping,” Lucy says, singsong. Gray knows Lucy well enough to understand that she’s not making conversation. She’s making a point. Who it is that’s in trouble is still unclear. “The fingerless gloves are an interesting choice.”</p>
<p>“Easier to cast if my fingers aren’t covered,” Gray explains half heartedly, eyes dropping to the book in front of him again.</p>
<p>“Odd, though,” Lucy continues as if he said nothing. “It’s so hot in the In Between. Wearing gloves at all seems a bit silly.” Gray chances a look at Natsu and finds Natsu staring hard at the table. Clearly he knows the drill better than Gray does. “Why don’t you take them off and show me what it is you’re hiding?”</p>
<p>“What’s the point?” Natsu cuts in petulantly. “I’m sure you already have it figured out.”</p>
<p>Lucy’s heels clack against the hardwood floor. Once she’s next to the table, she crosses her arms and looks at Gray expectantly.</p>
<p>Natsu’s eyes lift to meet Gray’s, and he nods begrudgingly.</p>
<p>When Gray’s gloves are on the table, Lucy snatches Gray’s right hand up in her own. Her eyes narrow at the pact mark sitting on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“Natsu,” Lucy grits through her teeth, “if your brother finds out-”</p>
<p>“I know,” Natsu interrupts, eyes meeting hers, flashing in the same <em>please shut up</em> way they did with Gray at the bar. Lucy relents with a sigh, but it’s obvious she’s still waiting for an explanation. “It stopped him from getting killed.”</p>
<p>Lucy gives Gray’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. “Never thought I’d meet a demon with a damn saviour complex,” she mutters. She gestures to Gray’s mark. “In case you’re wondering, that’s how he keeps finding you.”</p>
<p>“Luce!” Natsu hisses.</p>
<p>“He can get a read on where you are through your bond.”</p>
<p>Gray raises his brows at Natsu and Natsu turns that lovely shade of pink again. “It’s boring here! And as I said, you’re interesting and-” He slaps a hand over his mouth when Lucy stifles a laugh. “I’m sorry,” he adds quietly.</p>
<p>Gray can feel himself getting a little pink too, so he ducks his head and goes back to his reading. “Don’t worry about it,” he says. “Though, I’m about to be pretty damn boring myself. I’m basically gonna live here for the rest of my stay.” Natsu’s quiet a second too long and Gray looks up and finds him looking put out. “You can keep me company if you want, but I like quiet while I’m reading.”</p>
<p>Lucy doesn’t bother trying to smother her laugh at that one.</p>
<p>“The rest of your stay?” Natsu asks.</p>
<p>Gray nods. “I’m hoping I’ll be home by the end of the week.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Natsu sounds disappointed. “I assumed you were here for the trials to enter the Circles. They’re held at the end of the year.”</p>
<p>“Ha,” Gray snorts. “No. I want out of this shithole as soon as possible, thanks.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>They’ve just settled into a comfortable silence when Natsu asks, “Why all the research then, if not for the trials?”</p>
<p>Gray glares at him.</p>
<p>“Remember the thing he said about silence while he reads?” Lucy asks. Natsu sighs. “Don’t be so dramatic. I’m making Gray take a break for lunch in an hour. You can talk his ear off then.” </p>
<p>Natsu sighs louder.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gray’s slipping his gloves on again when he feels Natsu staring. Which he spent most of the last hour doing, flustering Gray to the point that he didn’t absorb anything he was reading. “What?” Gray asks, glaring at Natsu. “You’re thousands of years old, don’t you know it’s rude to stare?”</p>
<p>Natsu laughs. “I just don’t know why you bother with the gloves.”</p>
<p>“Lucy didn’t exactly react favourably when she saw the mark. I figure it’ll be better this way.”</p>
<p>“Lucy overreacted,” Natsu says flippantly.</p>
<p>“What did she mean when she said your brother-”</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember Damballa?” Natsu interrupts. Gray glares at him again and Natsu gives him an apologetic look. “One look at your mark and he backed right off. That mark will serve to protect you from the demons around here. From malicious sorcerers and witches, too.”</p>
<p>“Damballa seemed more scared of you than my mark,” Gray says drily.</p>
<p>“Regardless,” Natsu says. “Most lower tier demons don’t bother with humans they know to be in a pact. Most sorcerers that can gain the interest of a demon enough for that demon to enter a pact with them are strong enough to summon a demon at will. If someone sees that on your hand-” Natsu takes Gray’s hand in his own and pulls the glove off.</p>
<p>“They’ll assume I’ll summon a demon if they attack me,” Gray finishes for him.</p>
<p>Natsu nods. “They won’t know you don’t actually possess the power to do it, but they'll still back off. Most demons don’t want a fight when they know it’ll be two against one. Why go through all that effort for one soul when humans without pacts are so easy to find?”</p>
<p>Gray stares at his mark, and it takes him a moment to notice Natsu’s still holding his hand. Gray wants to pull away, he can feel the heat rising in his face, but he can feel Natsu’s energy rising in him, stronger than it was before Natsu took his hand.</p>
<p>Natsu follows Gray’s gaze to where his fingers are still wrapped around Gray’s. “Ahh,” Natsu says, dropping Gray’s hand. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Natsu’s energy fades back into the background. A gentle, ever-present thrum in Gray’s chest.</p>
<p>Gray takes his glove back. “Still,” he says, sliding it back on. “What if your brother does find out?” Gray doesn’t know why it needs to be kept from Natsu’s brother, but Lucy looked really worried.</p>
<p>“That would be something for me to handle,” Natsus says. He reaches over and pulls Gray’s glove off again. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I’m duty-bound to keep you safe.” He taps Gray’s mark, and Natsu’s energy briefly flares inside him again. “Remember?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Gray says.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself,” Natsu says, stepping outside. “But they make you look like… Lilith, what was it cousin Sting called my brother?” His brow pinches with concentration. “Ah, that’s right. They make you look like an edgelord.”</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Gray says, yanking the other glove off. “Screw you.”</p>
<p>Natsu laughs. “Lucy’s right. You are a smart ass.”</p>
<p>“It seems to stress her out,” Gray says.</p>
<p>Natsu shrugs. “And she seems to stress you out with these forced breaks. Call it even.” Gray follows him out onto the street. “Speaking of which, you have an hour and a half before she’ll let you back into the library. What do you want for lunch?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu tries to talk Gray into letting someone help him. Gray realizes they can help each other.</p>
<p>Gray finally makes it home, demon in tow, only to be greeted by his very angry teacher.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy, it turns out, was very correct about Natsu talking Gray’s ear off.</p>
<p>They end up at the only restaurant in the In Between that serves food from both the human realm and the In Between because Gray flat out refuses to eat the local cuisine and Natsu insists he can get Gray to try it. After a five minute argument in which Natsu tried to convince Gray to at least take a bite of the deep fried newt legs, Natsu started talking non stop.</p>
<p>He talks a lot about Lucy, and Gray asks before he can stop himself, “Is she your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Natsu makes a face at that and Gray snorts. “No,” Natsu says. He takes a sip of his beer. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s beautiful, but I’ve never seen her that way. She’s like a sister to me.”</p>
<p>Gray feels stupid for even asking. They don’t really give off the vibe that they’re remotely into each other. Just that they’re close. Gray doesn’t even know <em>why</em> he asked, he only knows that he’s embarrassed he did.</p>
<p>Natsu must sense it, because he kindly changes the subject. “You didn’t answer my question earlier.”</p>
<p>Natsu’s asked Gray about a dozen questions since they sat down. “You’ll have to be more specific,” Gray deadpans. Natsu lightly kicks his shin under the table.</p>
<p>“Such a rude human,” he says, grinning.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who wants to hang out with me so bad,” Gray points out. “That makes you the weird one.”</p>
<p>Natsu snorts at that. “Why,” he says, pointedly not dignifying Gray’s comment with a response, “are you doing all this research? I’ve only seen humans work this hard when they’re studying for the trials.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Gray says, shifting in his seat.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Natsu assures him.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that.” Gray looks around them. The beings here are mostly human, but there are enough demons that Gray doesn’t want to risk one of them hearing. Lucy said demons have sensitive ears. “Can you just maybe do that silencing spell again?”</p>
<p>Natsu nods, waving his hand in the air. Gray notices a silver ring, shaped like a set of claws wrapped around his middle finger. The claws gleam a deep red, matching the depiction of Natsu’s scales on the back of Gray’s hand.</p>
<p>Gray’s still staring at Natsu’s ring when the restaurant around them quietens. “Whenever you’re ready,” Natsu says. Gray’s eyes snap away from Natsu’s hand.</p>
<p>“I, uh.” Gray starts. Shit, this is embarrassing. “I kind of. Got here by accident.”</p>
<p>Natsu’s eyebrows raise. “Accident?” he repeats.</p>
<p>Gray nods, feeling his cheeks go pink. “I was trying to get to the Sorcerer’s Society and there was some weird… spike. In my magic. And I portaled myself here.”</p>
<p>Natsu, who normally laughs at everything Gray says, merely looks concerned. “The In Between is a far cry from London.”</p>
<p>“You’re tellin’ me,” Gray says drily. “I’ve been researching what potions I can brew to enhance my magic enough for me to get home. Or enough for me to contact Lyon to come get me, because as it stands…”</p>
<p>“You aren’t strong enough to do either on your own,” Natsu finishes for him.</p>
<p>Gray gives him a small nod.</p>
<p>“Why haven’t you asked Lucy to portal you home?” Natsu asks. “She’d be happy to. She’s quite fond of you.”</p>
<p>Gray crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t like asking people for help. I got myself into this, I’ll get myself out.”</p>
<p>Natsu sighs, “Lucy mentioned that you’re stubborn.”</p>
<p>“I am not-” Gray begins, before realizing exactly how stubborn he sounds. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Natsu puffs out a small laugh before that serious expression is back. It throws Gray off. He hasn’t seen Natsu without a smile on his face this long since that run in with Damballa. “You could order me to accompany you home,” Natsu suggests. Gray opens his mouth and Natsu holds a hand up. “You wouldn’t be asking for help. You’d be exercising your right to my services through our pact.”</p>
<p>Something about that still doesn’t sit right with Gray. “Thanks for the offer, but-”</p>
<p>“You misunderstand. I’m not offering,” Natsu says. “I’m only saying, if my master gives me an order, I’m not allowed to refuse.”</p>
<p>“You’re being… weird,” Gray says. “And that’s saying something.” Natsu doesn’t laugh, and it’s enough to alarm Gray. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Natsu shrugs. “I don’t really go to the human realm.”</p>
<p>“Do you not like the human realm?” Gray asks, remembering the shopkeeper's disdain for it. He wonders if it’s common for demons not to like humans.</p>
<p>“I do, actually. Quite a bit,” Natsu says quietly.</p>
<p>“Then why not go?” Gray asks. Natsu’s jaw clenches. Gray’s brows furrow. Natsu’s always willing to answer his questions, barring one subject. “Is this like your brother ‘being pissy’ about you getting into fights?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Natsu whispers.</p>
<p>“Okay, so if you can’t go to the human realm, why not spend your time in the Nine Circles? Isn’t that where you’re from? It’s gotta be better than the In Between.” Natsu’s eyes drop to the table. Gray can’t tell if he’s angry, or if he’s pouting, or if it’s both. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Natsu gave him that option. He’s sure Natsu would appreciate the same back.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Natsu says, taking a deep breath. “It’s sort of nice to be able to say these things to someone other than Lucy or Sting.” Gray nods, poking at his food and waiting for Natsu to continue. “I don’t want to bore you with my family shit. I just avoid the Circles as often as possible. It’s where my brother hangs out. If he hears I’m in any level of Hell, he usually comes to find me. I’d rather not deal with it.”</p>
<p>Gray wants to know why exactly Natsu isn’t keen on his brother, but he already feels like he’s been invasive enough. That’s not going to completely stop him from asking questions. “I thought you said you just got back from the Third Circle.”</p>
<p>Natsu smirks. It’s a relief to see him not looking so sullen. “I pop up there for a visit sometimes anyway. Zeref rarely ventures below the Sixth Circle and he barely has any contacts below the Fourth. I can spend more time in the First, Second, or Third before he learns I’m there.”</p>
<p>Gray nods. “So you’re not supposed to go to the human realm. And you don’t like going into the Circles. Is that why you’re always here?”</p>
<p>Natsu slouches back in his chair, eyebrows pinching together again. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“But here is shit,” Gray says. “Aside from you and Lucy, everyone I’ve met here is an asshole, and-”</p>
<p>“I know,” Natsu cuts in, a little irritably. “I’m sorry,” he says, scrubbing a hand down his face. “It’s just. You aren’t telling me anything that I haven’t thought every day for the last five hundred years.”</p>
<p>Gray suddenly feels really terrible for asking. And for reminding Natsu how shitty his situation is.</p>
<p>“That magic shop,” Gray says after a couple minutes of silence. “What kind of herbs do they usually get? I’m going to need a shit ton of bistort and club moss. Those can be a pain to find in the human realm on a good day.”</p>
<p>“You might get the club moss if you’re lucky. I haven’t seen bistort here in well over a decade.”</p>
<p>Gray chews on his lip thoughtfully. The last thing he wants to do is upset Natsu again, and he gets the feeling Natsu likes asking for help about as much as he does. “You said if I were to give you an order that you wouldn’t be able to refuse,” Gray says carefully. Natsu raises his brows. “So, if I were to order you to escort me home, would that be some kinda loophole for your whole, ‘not supposed to go to the human realm,’ thing?”</p>
<p>A brilliant smile stretches over Natsu’s face. Gray notices that Natsu has fangs and there’s a sharp twist in his gut as he thinks, <em>fuck, that’s hot.</em></p>
<p>“I suppose it would.”</p>
<p>Gray’s still fixated on those sharp ass canines when his brain catches up to him. Taking the hot demon home seemed like a good idea a minute ago. Before his mind took him, uninvited, to wondering what it would feel like for him to slide his tongue into Natsu’s mouth, dragging over the tips of his fangs. Or to feel them nipping at his bottom lip, or grazing along his throat. Shit. <em>Stop.</em> He needs to stop.</p>
<p>He had known, on some level, that he’s attracted to Natsu, but he’s never pictured anything happening between them before now.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe he should just order Natsu to open up a portal for him so he can get home.</p>
<p>“Gray?”</p>
<p>Gray’s eyes snap up to meet Natsu’s. God, he was staring at his mouth. <em>Shit.</em></p>
<p>“Is there something you want to say to me?”</p>
<p>Fuck, Natsu looks so hopeful. He’s smiling bigger than Gray’s ever seen him, those sharp goddamn teeth on display and gleaming. His eyes are so bright, the vivid green practically glowing as he waits for Gray to answer. His entire expression is warm, and open, and not at all what Gray had imagined when he learned of demons. What started as Gray feeling bad and wanting to help has quickly shifted into the terrifying realization that he would do anything to keep Natsu looking at him like that. And to keep him from looking so fucking sad about being stuck here in the In Between.</p>
<p>“Take me home,” Gray says, face burning when he realizes how that sounds. “That’s an order.”</p>
<p>Natsu chuckles. “Yes, master.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gray steps into his apartment, dropping his bag next to the couch. He hears a quiet whoosh as the portal evaporates. Gray turns, half panicked that Natsu might have closed the portal from the In Between. But there he is, standing in Gray’s living room, blinking furiously.</p>
<p>“Lilith, I forgot how bright it is here,” Natsu grumbles.</p>
<p>Gray laughs and points to the spare room. “You can drop your things in there.”</p>
<p>Gray asked, after ordering Natsu to bring him home, if he was going to come back to the In Between right away. Natsu had just laughed. When Gray asked where he was going to stay Natsu’s face fell, and he muttered, <em>I hadn’t thought of that.</em> After rolling his eyes, Gray offered Natsu his spare room without thinking.</p>
<p>Gray kind of wishes he hadn’t. Now that he’s imagined making out with Natsu he can barely look him in the eye.</p>
<p>Gray doesn’t have time to ponder his stupidity, though. There’s another whoosh outside his apartment, then a loud banging on his door.</p>
<p>“Gray Alexander Fullbuster!”</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck,” Gray sighs.</p>
<p>Natsu pokes his head out of the guest room - <em>his</em> room - and shoots Gray a quizzical look.</p>
<p>“Please stay in there, this is going to be embarrassing.”</p>
<p>Natsu nods and shuts the door.</p>
<p>Gray’s got his hand on the doorknob when there’s more shouting.</p>
<p>“I know you’re in there, you little shit! Open the door! I swear to-”</p>
<p>Gray wrenches the door open. “Stop screaming, Lyon,” he grumbles, stepping aside to let him in.</p>
<p>Lyon storms past him, turning on his heel once he’s in the living room.</p>
<p>“Where the hell have you been?” Lyon hisses.</p>
<p>“It’s funny you say that-” Gray swears he hears a soft snort of laughter from Natsu’s room.</p>
<p>Lyon’s eyes narrow. “Nothing about this is funny.” Gray rolls his eyes. He hates Lyon’s lectures. Lyon’s arms cross over his chest, and Gray is vividly reminded of the first time Lyon babysat him as a child and found Gray colouring on the walls. Lyon had cracked after a minute and started laughing. Gray suspects that’s not going to happen here. “You’ve been gone for a fucking week and I wasn’t able to get a read on where you were. First you miss your meeting at the Sorcerer’s Society - which they wanted to put you on probation for until I told them you were missing - then you’re just. Gone. I literally scoured every continent looking for a trace of you and <em>nothing.</em> Do you have any idea how scared I was?”</p>
<p>Okay, now Gray kind of feels bad for being annoyed. “I’m sorry,” he says. And he means it. As overbearing as Lyon can be, Gray knows he only does it because he cares. “I can explain.”</p>
<p>“You’d better,” Lyon says. The venom is mostly gone from his voice now.</p>
<p>It’s his third time telling this story, and it’s no less embarrassing than the first. Lucy and Natsu were at least kind about it. He sticks to the basics, skipping over Damballa and his first meeting with Natsu. Just explains the accidental portalling and all the research to get home. Still, Lyon says, “You are such an idiot.” </p>
<p>Lyon’s rubbing his temples, and Gray can’t help but think of Lucy. He wishes he and Natsu had gone to say goodbye to her in person, but Natsu insisted he would call her. Gray’s pretty sure she’s gonna have a reaction similar to Lyon’s. He can’t really blame Natsu for wanting to avoid that.</p>
<p>“It was an accident!” Gray repeats. “It’s not like I’d ever go there on purpose. That place is utter shit.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Lyon says. “That explains why I couldn’t find you. I didn’t think to expand my search to other realms.” He flops down on the couch. “How did you make it back, exactly? You said you figured out how, but I’ve been to the In Between a few times and they wouldn’t have half the ingredients you’d need for that amplification potion.”</p>
<p>Gray shoves his hands in his pockets. Lyon squints at him. “I had help,” Gray says. It’s not a lie.</p>
<p>“You,” Lyon says, voice flat, “asked someone to help you.”</p>
<p>Ordered, technically, but the end results are the same. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit.” Lyon leans forward. “Tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>“I did. Mostly.”</p>
<p>“Gray Alexander-”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Gray snaps. “Fuck off with the full naming. You know I hate that.”</p>
<p>Lyon simply sits and waits for Gray to explain. Gray’s tired of talking. Conversing with Lyon gets tiring fast, so he pulls his hand out of his pocket and shows Lyon his pact mark.</p>
<p>“What the-” Lyon gasps, reaching out and grabbing Gray’s hand. He yanks Gray closer despite Gray’s protests. He runs his fingers over the mark and Gray snatches his hand back. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t want Lyon touching it. Or anyone who isn’t Natsu, for that matter. “You were gone a week! How did you manage…”</p>
<p>Gray shrugs. “It just kinda happened.”</p>
<p><em>“It just kinda happened.”</em> Lyon shakes his head. “Who’s the demon?”</p>
<p>Gray almost doesn’t want to tell him. Doesn’t want to share anything about Natsu with him. It’s oddly reminiscent of when he got his first girlfriend and didn’t tell Lyon about her for two weeks. He wanted time with her before Lyon went all Lyon and got nosey and <em>involved.</em> But Natsu isn’t his boyfriend, and Gray has decided to ignore the fact that he sort of wants to kiss him, and this whole thing is stupid.</p>
<p>“Natsu,” Gray answers.</p>
<p>Lyon’s eyes go wide. “As in Natsu Dragneel?”</p>
<p>“Um,” Gray flounders. “I didn’t even know demons had last names.”</p>
<p>“Idiot,” Lyon repeats.</p>
<p>“Piss off.”</p>
<p>“Lemme see the mark again.”</p>
<p>Gray hesitates before holding his hand out. Lyon doesn’t grab for it again. He knows it would annoy Gray, possibly enough for Gray to kick him out of his apartment.</p>
<p>“Those are scales on the outside, yeah?” Lyon asks.</p>
<p>Gray nods.</p>
<p>“You have been a sorcerer for all of five minutes,” Lyon says. Gray can tell by how measured his words are that he’s beyond irked. “And you’ve managed to make a pact with one of the most powerful demons in existence. What the fuck, dude.”</p>
<p>Gray blinks. “I’m sorry, <em>what?”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>